


Marrissey one shot

by Marrsbarr



Category: The Smiths
Genre: Help, M/M, idk its pretty bad tbh, idk what im doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 06:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18337661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marrsbarr/pseuds/Marrsbarr
Summary: Basically Johnny has the big gay for Mozok epic





	Marrissey one shot

**Author's Note:**

> this is rly bad i just needed to get it out my system

Steven hurried around the dressing room, grabbing different clothes and quickly changing from one shirt into another. Johnny sat on the small chair, his legs crossed and his guitar on his knee as he tuned it.  
"Johnny? Does this look okay?" Steven asked for what seemed to be the 100th time tonight.   
"Honestly love, you look beautiful in everything you wear" Johnny smiled, trying to hide his blush as Steven smiled back, his beautiful blue eyes shimmering under the bright light of the room. Johnny had a crush on the man for quite some time, ever since the day Johnny had asked him if they wanted to form a band.

\--

A mutual friend had told Johnny about Steven, or Morrissey as people commonly knew him as, and he recalled meeting him outside of a Patti Smith concert a few years prior. Johnny was a guitarist looking for a singer, and Morrissey was a singer looking for a band. Johnny had to meet him properly. His friend had given Johnny the address and Johnny made his way there as soon as he could.

As he made his way up the path, he thought of possible ways to greet the man, he was very anxious and he didn't want to come off too desperate, but not too "bad boy" that it intimidated Morrissey. He knocked on the door, only to be answered by a young blonde woman.  
"Can I help you?" the fair haired lady asked. Shit, I hope this is the right place. "I- uh- Is Morrissey here??" the woman tutted, she found it ridiculous that her brother would rather be known by their silly last name. "STEVEN? THERES A KID HERE FOR YOU!" she shouted up the stairs. Johnny jumped at the sudden loudness of the girl and heard a murmer from upstairs which sounded like "coming!" in a somewhat posh tone.

However Johnny had forgotten what Morrissey had looked like over the years, he only remembered an awkward lad with his face covered by his long-ish hair and glasses. He didn't expect to find a tall, handsome man with his hair cut short and a strong jawline with beautiful blue eyes.  
Johnny's mouth hung open slightly as he tried to take in all of his strong features.  
"Can I help you?" This question snapped Johnny out of his trance and he stuttered quickly.  
"I- I'm Johnny Marr, we've met before, I doubt you remember me."  
"I remember you." Morrissey stated. Johnny smiled slightly, He actually remembered me? I'm memorable to him??  
"Can I- Can I come in?"

Steven lead the younger boy into his room, and the taller man sat down on his bed. Johnny looked around, his room was amazing, it was full of books and records with a small desk and type writer in the corner.  
"Have you read all of those?" he asked, looking at Steven. Steven hummed and nodded in response. Next, Johnny looked at all of his records, needless to say he was amazed by his collection.  
"You can put one on if you want." Johnny smiled and put on a record by the New York Dolls.  
"Good choice." Steven commented, Johnny looked at him and he noticed he had a small smile on his face. This made Johnny's smile wider and blush slightly because he just thought this man was so damn beautiful.  
"Would you care for some toast?"  
"Yeah alright."

Johnny discussed how he was looking for a singer, and Steven sat and listened, nodding at every appropriate time.  
"So, what do you think?" Johnny asked, hopeful that he would get to work with Steven.   
"Yes, I think that will work fine." As those words left Steven's mouth, Johnny couldn't contain his happiness. He smiled and a few giggles slipped out, but he quickly covered his mouth and blushed.  
He looked up at Steven and noticed he was smiling.  
"You're very cute, I must admit." Johnny felt his face heat up rapidly. It was mad how quickly he had fallen for Morrissey, but he probably wouldn't act on his feelings any time soon.   
Steven lead Johnny downstairs and they smiled and laughed to eachother.  
"I'll see you tomorrow at 1 then?" Johnny asked. "Of course Johnny."

\--

"Johnny we're about to go on and I still can't decide if I go for the pink or blue shirt." This snapped Johnny out of his deep thoughts, he looked at Steven. Oh, fuck it. He placed his guitar on the floor and quickly paced over over to Steven, grabbing his cheeks and slamming his lips onto his. He quickly backed away and Steven blushed furiously.  
"Pink. You should go with pink. It suits you." Johnny said, nervously rubbing his arm and smiling to himself at the same time.   
Steven smirked and stepped closer to Johnny. Although Johnny had just attempted to kiss him, it was more like smacking his lips on Morrissey's, so each step Steven took closer to Johnny, the younger man thought he was going to explode. Steven placed one hand on the shorter lad's hip and his other hand took Johnny's hand and placed it on Steven's cheek. The taller man then slowly and tenderly placed his lips on the younger boy's. Johnny let out a tiny moan, and Steven pulled away.  
"You are so adorable Johnny Marr." Johnny had no words and simply buried his head into the taller man's chest. Morrissey could feel him smiling, and he was smiling too.


End file.
